


Unprecedented side effects

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kink-fail, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Talks like Dean, smells like Dean, tastes like Dean. But is he really his Dean?For Kinktober 2018, Day 23: Size-difference





	Unprecedented side effects

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much smut here if that's what you're looking for.

The first thing that hit Benny's senses was the smell. Before he could open his eyes, before he could listen to the sounds around him; the clean earth scent hit his nostrils. The one that rose from the ground a few hours after rain; crisp and full of memories. 

“ _ Runnin' through the backwood, bare… … Chasin' down a hoodoo there...”  _

He was no longer in Purgatory; the knowledge was instantaneous.

“Hello, brother,” said a kid, staring at Benny with big, green eyes. Benny knew that scent too, if not the face or body.

“Dean?” It couldn't be.

“In the flesh.” 

Apparently it could. Benny could see the cut —albeit on the much smaller and definitely much softer arm— in which he piggybacked from Purgatory. 

“I was afraid you'd come out like fifteen too,” Kid-Dean said, one hand nervously scratching the back of his head. 

“You ain't fifteen, chief.” Dean looked... what? Ten? Though his voice was definitely deeper than a kid, so maybe the appearance was misleading. There was also the fact that Benny hadn't seen a kid for decades, maybe his own compass was off.

“Fuck, Benny!” Dean said, gaze moving appreciatively over Benny's body. “You look fucking huge, dude.” He grinned; a sleazy one, but still adorable in that cherub face. “Aaand I have boner. Again.”

  
  
  


The drive was quiet. A blazing contrast for the trip to the town; Kermit, Texas. Oh, the jokes! Benny had heard a million of them on the way there. After finally finding where his brother was, Dean had been filled with joy. He couldn't stop talking for more than a few minutes, jittery like a caffeinated chipmunk. Now, he hadn't opened his mouth in the last two hours.

“I'm gonna stop at the next motel,” Benny informed him. “We need some rest.” 

“Whatever,” Dean mumbled, like a true teenager.

Benny, maybe, got how Dean felt. 

He definitely had understood Dean's initial scare, when they couldn't find Sam in any one of the possible locations or phones Dean could think of. This though… finding out that your brother had been living the life… this, he wasn't so sure. And not telling the said brother that you're back. Not at all. But all that was for a discussion after a good night's sleep and a full breakfast.

  
  


Their room was small, but clean; even to his enhanced vampire nose. Two cheerfully decorated beds with a single side table in between left very little space for anything else. Still, the beds were firm and comfortable, and they didn't need the room for anything else but sleep.

Benny finished the last of his blood bag while Dean was in the shower, sucking every single drop that kept sticking stubbornly inside the plastic. This should, hopefully, keep him sated until tomorrow when he could fill his cooler and stomach. 

Dean came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips. Small hips. Not the strong hips that Benny could hold tight and pulverize under him. Or the forceful ones that could thrust into Benny like delivering the wrath of God.

“I didn't finish the hot water,” Dean gestured at the back, toward the steaming bathroom.

Benny nodded and locked himself inside. He turned the water extra hot to repel those images from his brain. That Dean did not exist anymore. Either the portal had a serious side effect or carrying a monster through it had caused it… Whatever was the reason…His Dean was gone.

 

“It took you long enough,” Dean commented, lying completely naked on the bed covers, dick saluting Benny. 

“Fuck!” Benny run a tired hand through his face; he should have known this was coming. Dean wasn't secretive about how fucking horny he was. All. The. Time.

“Exactly my thoughts,” Dean grinned; his first smile since he had seen Sam carrying a big box of diapers in one hand, hugging a very pregnant brunette with the other.

“Dean—” he started but Dean didn't let him finish.

“Spare me the lecture, brother,” he said, emphasizing the word  _ brother _ exactly like he had done in Purgatory. “I know I ain't no kid.” He looked directly at Benny's eyes. “You know I ain't no kid.”

“You do look like one.” Benny tried to show his reasoning. 

“Come on, man,” he scoffed. “Tell you what; if you think it feels just fine for me to fuck people looking like me, I'll drop it.”

_ Darn _ ! 

Yeah, Dean fucking a  _ real _ teenager definitely didn't sound kosher.

“I know you want me,” he leered. _ Little bastard _ . “I can feel you scenting me, you know.”

“You smell the same,” Benny confessed; Dean smelled fucking delicious too.

“I taste the same too,” Dean answered, eyebrows dancing.

Benny let out a groan. He bet Dean tasted even better than he remembered.

“Don't you wonder if I fuck the same too?” He got up and stepped closer to Benny, his head barely reaching Benny's chest.  _ Jesus _ ! “If...I can fit all of your cock in my ass?” His fingers creeped inside the sweats Benny had just put on, grazing over his traitorous dick. “If...I can still swallow you whole?” he whispered, his breath tickling the hairs on Benny's chest.

Benny pushed his hips forward, seeking more friction, but Dean pulled his hand back. _ Fucker _ . “I bet you can see your cock pushing out of my belly when you fuck me.” 

“Your fucking mouth!” Benny attacked that mouth; sucking Dean's kisses. Dean's head was much smaller now; small enough that Benny's hands were covering it completely. But he tasted exactly the same. Benny licked inside his lips, searching more of the essence that he had missed so much.

Dean knew how to press all of Benny's buttons; he played Benny like a well-used, well-known guitar… kissed the exact spots that made Benny moan… nipped at the patch of skin that had always short-circuited his brain… sucked at the point that made his cock twitch and tremble inside its confines. If Benny closed his eyes, he might— 

No. No, he couldn't _. Fuck!_

This Dean was too petite under his hands. Yes, he smelled the fucking same, he tasted the fucking same, he touched Benny the fucking same… but he was not… the same.

“I can't.” He pushed Dean away. And the way he could easily do that was yet another sign. “I already hate myself for enough number of things, brother. Don't make me add one more to the list.”

“Figures that I got a gentleman,” huffed Dean, sitting back to the bed with a pout. 

  
  
  


“Benny!” Dean peeped from his bed.

“Yes?”

“Do you mind if I rub one out?”

“Knock yourself out, chief,” Benny said, couldn't help smiling at the desperation in Dean's voice.

However, instead of doing his business inside his own bed, Dean jumped up to Benny's.

“Dean?” Benny hoped he didn't have to fight again. He didn't think he could.

“Just… just put your hand on me. On my face.”

Benny caressed the soft, hairless cheeks that looked like belonged to renaissance angels under the moonlight.

“Fuck!” gasped Dean, hand moving fast inside his pants. “Your hands are so fucking big.”

They really looked humongous on Dean's petite face.

Benny moved his hand down, on the skinny chest. When his fingers grazed over Dean's pebbled nipples over his t-shirt, Dean groaned; a sound that Benny recognized right away.

“Already?” he asked, it'd been a minute if that.

“Oh yeah!” was the breathless answer. “I can't help it. You make me lose control.”

“Control?” Benny asked, trying to keep his voice serious, “Of the hair trigger?”

“Fuck you,” laughed Dean. “I can go again in a minute though if you want more?”

Benny kissed him, then. Not a passionate kiss, a good night kiss.

“I think that was enough excitement for my old heart.”

Dean moved over to his bed, all mellow thanks to his recent orgasm.

  
  


Just as Benny was slipping into sleep, Dean blurted out:

“I'm going to be an uncle, Benny,” voice full of wonder.

“You'll make a great uncle, chief.” Dean would be an amazing uncle; the cool one, the kind that kids greeted with shrill screams and hysterical jumps in every visit.

“We'll find a solution to my problem, right?” he said after a while and this time he sounded like a real kid, not the over-confident, self-righteous hunter. Something that kept happening more and more often.

“We'll definitely try.”

It wasn't what Dean wanted hear, but it was the best that Benny could offer. Other than always being there for him through everything, without a pause or a doubt. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are from Creedence Clearwater Revival


End file.
